


Terapia de shock

by le_mousquetaire



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Episode Tag, Español | Spanish, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag Episode 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terapia de shock

Esa era la idea más estúpida que había tenido desde… Dios, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tenía poco más de una semana de haber vuelto al trabajo y su vida era mucho más complicada que esos cinco meses en el hospital y los cuatro largos meses pasados en casa esperando la autorización para volver al cuartel.

Tenía que lidiar con la inútil burocracia oficial, que le exigía ver a un loquero pero que aun tenía retenida su compensación. Luego estaba Trish y su persistencia en creer que las cosas eran igual que siempre. Para ella quizá, pero él aun tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que podía ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Y, la cereza del pastel, era el novato.

Dennis Sever. Un sujeto callado al que su equipo no terminaba de aceptar como parte suya. Al que Mal trataba como basura solo porque había nacido en el complejo Churchill.

Y quien le había arrastrado hasta el mismo lugar donde su vida había terminado para convertirse en lo que era ahora.

-*-*-

Desde la fiesta organizada por el departamento de bomberos, había estado peleando con Trish por tonterías. Luego en el cuartel, Mal era quien le hacía enfurecer con más insensateces. Invitó a Asbo a tomar algo, por puro despecho, para picarle el orgullo a Mal. Había puesto su celular en silencio luego de las primeras cinco llamadas de Trish. Quería alejarse de todos, pero nunca fue su intención terminar en Churchill tocando puertas.

Al principio pensó que habían ido ahí a hacer preguntas, como si viendo que iba acompañado por uno de ellos les hiciera decir algo. Puerta tras puerta cerrada en su cara. Solo silencio. Silencio y la mirada de Asbo sobre él, como si quisiera ver en las profundidades de su alma.

Asbo no decía palabra alguna. Solo lo miraba retador, para luego echar a correr. Subieron y bajaron escaleras, recorriendo el complejo sin ninguna razón, más que Asbo y sus ojos tristes y su media sonrisa, arrastrándolo al último lugar del mundo donde deseaba estar.

Asbo le llevó hasta aquel departamento, ahora no más que una habitación clausurada que nunca volvería a usarse. El olor a quemado aun llenaba el lugar, mezclado con el de la basura y el olor a ropa húmeda y podrida. Descubrió la cuna a medio consumir en un rincón y se giró para mirar a Asbo, quien le ofrecía un pedazo de madera.

Comenzó a golpear la cuna, con toda esa rabia de meses y meses de dolor, desesperación y miedo. No supo cuanto estuvo ahí, sintiéndose vivo. Lo que no consiguió la terapia, los loqueros, la paciencia de Trish, lo consiguió una simple pieza de madera y unos golpes, el volver a ese lugar maldito y la silenciosa presencia de ese chico del barrio que buscaba ser más que solo aquello que su destino y su crianza le permitían aspirar.

Salieron de ahí, parando en un Tesco por unas cervezas y algo de comer. Caminaron hasta un parque, donde encendió una pequeña fogata. Fumaron, comieron y bebieron en silencio. 

Asbo tenía las piernas encogidas, la barbilla sobre las rodillas, la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se le acercó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y el chico se apartó un poco, por puro instinto, para luego rendirse al abrazo. Hambriento de contacto, como él mismo, convencido de que no lo merecía, igual que él.

\- Sé que estoy muy borracho y que el alcohol y mis medicinas y demás harán que olvide todo lo que pasó esta noche pero – con su mano libre le obligó a levantar la mirada -, pero quiero hacer esto y voy a disfrutarlo. 

Los labios de Asbo eran suaves y sintió de nuevo ese calorcito bajo el ombligo que hacía tanto Trish ya no le provocaba. Necesitaba sentir y Asbo se le había ido metiendo bajo la piel sin que se diera cuenta. Era alguien que no había estado ahí en sus peores momentos, pero que parecía saber que pensaba y que sentía con solo mirarle. Los labios bajo los suyos respondieron a la caricia y sintió las frías manos de Asbo acariciarle el rostro, bajar por su cuello y enredarse en sus cabellos. 

Se apartó un poco, para poder ver bien y se recostó sobre el pasto, al lado del fuego, arrastrado a Asbo con él. Sus manos encontraron el camino bajo la chamarra, metiéndose bajo la playera y subiendo por su espalda, mientras la boca de Asbo devoraba la suya sin vergüenza, dándole lo que necesitaba sin que se lo pidiera.

Sentía la erección de Asbo bajo la ropa, una de sus piernas empujando entre las suyas y el calor se volvió más fuerte, consumiendo todas sus dudas y todos sus miedos. Se giró sobre el pasto, colocándose sobre Asbo, su boca bajando por el cuello, el olor a loción barata y sudor y piel llenado sus pulmones. Su mano encontró su camino hasta su entrepierna, abriendo el cinturón y desabotonando los jeans, desapareciendo bajo los bóxers, encontrando su erección. 

El cuerpo de Asbo se tensó bajo el suyo y sus miradas se encontraron. En las pupilas claras no vio más que aceptación y algo que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de apartar su mano cuando Asbo le tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con esa pasión que parecía tener escondida, muy adentro.

Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, golpeando en sus oídos. Su mano subía y bajaba por la erección de Asbo, el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblando. Los labios de Asbo besando sus párpados cerrados, su lengua probando la sal de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. El calor en su vientre ya no era esa memoria dolorosa de lo que ya no tenía, sino la esperanza de que aun podía recuperarlo. Un profundo gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió a Asbo correrse entre sus dedos y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Escuchó su nombre _KevinKevinKevin_ , los labios de Asbo bajo los suyos.

\- Dennis, joder, Dennis... – Se limpió las manos sobre la playera de Asbo, buscando su boca con desesperación, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que significaba lo que acababa de suceder. Sintió las manos temblorosas de Asbo entre sus cuerpos, intentando cerrarse el pantalón. Se dejó caer a su lado, agotado y aun temblando, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado de encima una tonelada de escombros. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su mano buscando la de Asbo, apretándola fuerte.

Un rato después de quedó dormido, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Asbo, escuchando el latir de su corazón, sonriendo.

-*-*-

Despertó, el cuerpo dolorido, un poco desorientado. Sintió el calor del fuego a su lado y alzó la mirada para ver a Asbo en lo alto de un árbol, observándole.

\- ¿Puedes creer que eso aun arde? Es un buen fuego… -

\- Hay que apagarlo, la gente empezará a pasar por aquí. – Asbo saltó del árbol.

Estaba hambriento y tenía la boca seca, pero cosa extraña, no se sentía miserable. Tenía resaca, todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero se sentía muy bien. Contento casi. Lo que sea que Asbo le había ayudado a enfrentar aquella noche había servido. 

Echaron a andar de vuelta a casa y al pasarle un brazo por los hombros, sintió que no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar en ese momento que al lado de ese loco novato de ojos tristes y hermosa sonrisa.

Sonrió, sintiendo un ligero rubor encendiendo sus mejillas. Las locas ideas que deja una noche de juerga. Aunque, él y Asbo ¿quizá? 

Le plantó un sonoro beso en la sien y rió con ganas.

Quién puede saber lo que le tiene deparado a uno el destino, ¿verdad?


End file.
